A LONG DISTANCE TO HELP A STANGER? prt 1
by Dorieller
Summary: NOTE: MADE UP CHARACTER Kakani went in search of tohru because she heard another Honda talking about her. but she's about to be the second one to find out the Sohma's curse. Note: it's my first time so don't mind.


Hi, My name is Kakani Miko. I'm here to see a girl named Tohru Honda. I don't know her, but I heard of her from another Honda. She was talking to her friend saying that she's an orphan and she's been living in a tent since her mother died. She then also said that she's now living with three boys alone in a house.

Hearing that bothered me. Well of course I was thinking negative with the part of her living _alone _with _three BOYS. _So I thought it was the stress of being an orphan that was making her do this. So I decided to look for her to talk to her. And I'm going to start by getting transferred to her school.

Two months later, I finally got transferred to the school. And I was put into class 2-D, and I soon found out that it was Tohru's class. Well, not yet. And I was placed next to this guy named Kyo Sohma. Oh I must say, this school has some Really cute guys! Especially Yuki and-and KYO! I almost forgot why I was here, I was so wrapped up in getting Kyo's attention . I wondered why he wasn't talking to me and why he was bobbing his head like he was mad. Well, guess I soon found out he had on his iPod to his ears. I felt so stupid because it was on loud and you could hear it from seven benches away. So I took a piece of paper and wrote : "TAKE IT OFF! TEACHER IS COMING" and put it in front of his face. It took him a while to open his eyes and when he did, you would have thought the iPod had wings.

"ha ha. Gotcha didn't I?" I said. "who the heck are you?" Kyo asked me and pretty rudely too.

Me: your new neighbour. I'm Kakani Miko. And you're Kyo Someru.

Kyo: KYO WHO? YO ITS SOHMA!

Kakani: alright alright. (then the thought of why I was really here came back to me). Do you know of a girl named tohru?

Kyo: what do you want her for?

Kakani: did you know that she's an orphan? And that she's living with THREE guys?

Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Now who in the hell's name told you that?" He asked me in a sharp whisper. "No one told me, I heard it from Tohru's cousin back in my town. " I said, then I giggled, "you're acting as if you're one of the guys who lives with her" I joked. "I don't want you to tell anyone any of her life story like how you told me, YA GOT THAT?" Kyo scolded. "you live with her. Ha ha," I joked again. "in the matter of fact I do, you got a problem with that?" My smile dropped.

Kakani: "hope you haven't been a naughty boy Kyo."

Kyo: "WHY IN THE HELLS ASS WOULD I WANNA DO ANYTHING, WITH HER?"

Kyo: "is she cute?"

Kyo: "like NO!"

Kakani: "is she ugly?"

Kyo: "I-I –I never said that. But don't tell anyone, not even Yuki, though he lives with her too.

Kakani: "who does she hang out with?"

Kyo: "mostly Saki and Yankee and Yuki. She's the girl who sits next to Yuki"

For some reason, in hearing that, I thought tohru was one of those fan club girls I saw singing 'we love Yuki' when I was coming this morning.

Kakani: "ugh... you have been a naughty boy, she probably made you and Yuki's life miserable. I wonder if they have Kyo fan club too..." (I said that aloud... it was suppose to be a thought but guess I can't keep my thoughts to myself.)

Kyo's eyes widened when he heard that and shouted " C'MON! YOU SERIOUS? THEY'RE A GIZILLION TIMES A BILLION GIZILLION TIMES WORST THAN TOHRU! AND I SAID NEXT TO NOT BEHIND!

Then the bell rang, so we went inside the classroom.

During math class, he told me to wake him up when the teacher is finished and during history, he kept telling me creepy stuff like "if ya need help with your little bro or little sis falling asleep, call him, his service is so good it'll even work on you" or "let's go kick him in the place no GUY wants to be kicked." I was having the feeling we're gonna be friends.

At lunch he showed me Tohru and she was cute. She looked so... sweet and so... innocent.

It was about 5:30 and Kyo and I were talking for 'bout an hour now. If you're wondering what was our topic, it was about Martial Arts. I wasn't bored to death, I take martial art lessons, so I wasn't bored.

" Hey, if you don't live far from here, I can walk you, if you don't mind..." Kyo said, smiling.

I froze. Well not that he said that he wanted to walk me home, but it was because I DIDN' HAVE A HOME! Well, at least not in this town. If I went home now, I might arrive at 7:30 in the morning. I was suppose to go by my aunt at 4:00 to collect the keys cause she is going to another town for 2 days. I was so wrapped up with Kyo that I forgot to go!

" um Kyo... one teensy little problem..."

To be continued...


End file.
